A Magical Adventure
by sush123
Summary: This is my version of Winx Club 2! Everything was going perfectly fine until they came. What do you mean? STELLA! Come on pretty mama! Get off me! MY WINGS! MY POWERS! The Three Ancestral Witches! Who says what? Come and read the Magical Adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**A Magical Adventure**

**I love everyone who reads and reviews my stories! You guys are the ones who support me and give me inspiration to write my stories! I hope you like this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club! If I did Nabu wouldn't have died! Tear...**

**Chapter 1-Taking it all in**

I woke up feeling tired and groggy from the sleepover last night with the girls at my palace. Weird... My Palace...Hi I'm the Princess of Sparx! Have you been to my realm before? I never thought I would be able to say anything like that for three whole years in Alfea but here I am now, the current Princess of Sparx living on Sparx!

Okay I probably sound weird but it's good to know that I have my biological parents, my adopted parents, my girls, the guys and most importantly Sky! Did I forget to mention? I'm ENGANGE! Well so's all the girls but it just sounds cool saying it. Even if it's just in my head.

I got out of my day dream when I felt something soft hit my face really hard. I looked up to see one of my best friends Musa with another pillow in her hand ready to strike again.

"B! You gotta get up before Stella drags you into Oblivion!" Musa cried in sarcasm.

"I heard that!" Stella shouted from the bathroom.

"It was meant to be heard!"

I laughed and walked towards my walk in closet. The girls and I spent all night raiding my closet trying things on and off. When I mean girls I mean Stella. She was kinda jealous at some of my clothes so I said she could keep some that she liked. I got completely paranoid when she nearly stole my whole closet but nevertheless Layla stepped in and wrestled her out of the closet. Life is good so far...

I wasn't sure with all the princess classes my mom was setting me up with. I declined most of them so right now my princess tutor are my friends! I didn't feel like wearing a dress so I decided to settle with a baby blue tank top with "Just Do It' printed on it with a dark baby blue ruffle skirt, skin tights with plain blue pumps with a touch of make-up but as I was about to put on my sweater... this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stella screamed.

"What, what, what!" The girls shrieked and stood in a fighting stance.

"Bloom I am your best friend and I will not let you kill yourself!"

"I'm just putting on my sweater." I simply said. I'm pretty sure she's insane. "And that's final and what are you talking about? I'm not gonna kill myself!"

"Yeah why would she?" Tecna added coming out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "She's engaged to Sky and she would never do that!"

"Bloom yes you are! You are about to commit social suicide with that sweater. Look at this magazine!" She shouted slapping me the magazine she was holding. "It says that the whole skirt and sweater totally doesn't work out!"

"Stel, not to be rude but... magazines aren't always right..." Flora mumbled.

Stella gasped. Uh oh...

"AREN'T ALWAYS... RIGHT?" Oh no, she's gonna have a tantrum. "ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran towards her huge suitcase and when I mean huge, I mean HUGE! She tossed loads of clothes out and got out her traditional Solarian dress. "I'm sorry mommy loves you but you're SO out of trend now!" She then whimpered and tore her dress.

The girls gasped and Flora ran towards the shredded dress and cried over it. Hmmm...I wonder why she's crying I mean it's not even made from environmentally stuff... or was it.

"My babies, my babies, don't worry I'll try and sew you back on!" She went through her pockets to find her mini-sewing kit.

"Whoa that girl's insane..." Musa commented. Oh did I mention, that dress... yeah, Flora made it. So most probably environmental issues.

Stella was still rummaging through her clothes in her suitcase. D*mn that girl has a lot of clothes! But then again she is the Fashion Queen and is always up to date with all of the latest fashion. This to her would be 'Your dog has died'. I walked over to her and planted my hand on her shoulder. "Stella?"

"Yes?" She hissed turning her head around to face me. Wow she looks angry but then if you diss Fashion, you diss her.

"You know what Flora said was a lie right?" I said trying to reason with her even if I'm on Flora's side on this one.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "So I ripped my BABY for NOTHING?" and then she started bawling again but this time louder.

Tecna stepped forward and said. "Stella don't worry about this. Magazines aren't always right like Flora said. I mean they did lie about the YBOX360!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE YBOX360?" Stella screamed. The girls gasped but Tecna's gasped was louder and longer and scarier. We all back away from them both scared. This is gonna be a long day.

"Oh well are we stating that you Stella are a DUMB Blonde!" All of our eyes widened and stared at Tecna. Wow I never thought she would stoop so low.

"Oh it is on like MUSA AND RIVEN!"

"HEY!" Musa shouted.

"Sorry but it's true."

"I know..." Musa admitted looking away. To be honest it is kinda true. Stella started to raise her hand in the air. Suddenly...

SLAP!

I saw Flora covering her mouth as Musa, Layla and I gasped at what Stella had just done. Tecna touched her bright red cheek at where Stella slapped her. "You did not just slap me Solarian?"

"I believe I did Zenith!"

Okay this fight is getting out of control. SLAP! Oooohhh...Tecna just slapped Stella. This is not what I wanted to do on my Saturday morning seeing my two best friends slapping each other.

"Cool! We're having a slap FIGHT!" Layla shouted and faced Musa. SLAP! "Take that Musa!" Musa smirked as she left cheek started to turn red. "Oh it is on! Take this!" SLAP! "Oh yeah! How about this?" SLAP! This is so weird but cool at the same time! Okay I probably shouldn't be happy about this but you have to admit. You don't see your friends slapping each other every day do you?

Just as I was gonna speak up my mom came into the room. I let out a sigh of relief so did Flora. Ah hah! Just as I predicted. She was wearing a long sleeved silver dress with matching silver heels. Jeez how can she wear long sleeved when it's hot? Well I did want to wear my sweater but...no back to reality!

"What is going on?" My mom demanded watching as four of us were slapping each other.

"We're having a slap fight!" Musa laughed playfully slapping Layla.

"What was the cause of this fight?" She asked looking at me. Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt. My sweater did start it.

"Well...umm..." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Actually it was my fault Aunt Miriam." Flora admitted looking at the floor like it was her true love. Okay maybe not true love because her true love is Helia. I hope he is because she would not be very happy if he isn't. Wow I'm getting easily distracted today!

"Continue." My mom said looking at Flora not with a mad face but with a kind but lovable face.

"I told Stella that magazines aren't always right." She mumbled but my mom caught every word and gasped. Wow gasping is catching on real fast in my room!

"You didn't!" Okay now I'm confused.

"I did..."

"Stella is like the exact replica of her mother!" My mom cried. Wait if Aunt Luna is exactly like Stella which means...which means...okay I have no idea where this is leading me. I looked up to my mom who was in a daze.

"Mom?"

"She'll be fine." She immeadiately said. I furrowed my eyebrows not knowing if it was true but if Aunt Luna is anything like Stella and my mom is Aunt Luna's best friend than my mum would definitely know how to cure my best friend.

BEEP, BEEP...

Stella had gotten grip onto her phone and dialled her mum's number and she said "MUM YOU NEED TO COME HERE WITHIN 10 SECONDS! I HAVE BREAKING NEWS!"

10 seconds later...

"What is it, what i it!" Aunt Luna cried running into the room.

"Whoa for someone far away, you are VERY fast!" Tecna commented.

"Thank you darling, now what is it my little pumpkin?"

"FLORA SAID MAGAZINES AREN'T RIGHT!" As she whimpered onto her mum's shoulder. Aunt Luna gasped. Oh no...she better not throw a tantrum in my room like Stella did. Oh no! They're gonna RIP my clothes!

"Magazines aren't right?" Aunt Luna repeated with a hoarse voice. She looks like she's about to faint because it looks like her skin colours fading. "Miriam catch me!" She cried and fell into my mom's arms. That looks really wrong. I mean if they were teens yeah but they're like ADULTS!

Aunt Luna got up from my mom's grip and pointed at Flora. "Now Flora dawling! I want you to sit on that chair. Yes that chair!" Flora gulped the lump that was stuck in her throat and walked towards the chair.

"Luna what are you doing?" My mom asked in a worried tone. Worried? More like SCARED! I feel so scared for Flora right now!

"I'm just gonna teach Flora a lesson!"

Layla got worried for her best friend and touched Stella's shoulder. "Stel is this necessary?"

"Don't touch me!" Stella shouted swatting Layla's hand away and dimmed the lights so the light was only on Flora. This is just like C.S.I!

Aunt Luna slammed her hand on the table that was in front of Flora. I wonder where that table came from. No! Back to reality Bloom! "WHY AREN'T MAGAZINES ALWAYS RIGHT?"

"Because...they aren't?" Flora answered which was more of a whisper.

"Wrong answer!" Aunt Luna turned to my mom. "This is gonna be a long day..." She said before turning towards a scared Flora again. Remind me not to get on Aunt Luna's bad side.

**F Five hour later F**

Haven't we been through this already? I'm really hungry! Man if only I could go out but if I did then Aunt Luna would shout at you within the moment you take your step. Musa was desperate for the bathroom and started to make her way towards my bathroom when...

"MAKE ONE MORE MOVE AND YOU'RE AS* IS GOING UP THERE!" She shouted pointing up to the sky. Well more of my ceiling but you get the picture. She is ANGRY alright. Poor Musa she must be soo DESPRATE! And I am just SO hungry!

"Luna darling, I think everyone is bursting to..." My mom started.

"Please...Aunt Miriam...don't say...burst...burst...bursting!" Musa cried as she ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Then she shouted. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KICK MY AS* UP THERE!" I never thought Musa would be scared of anybody let alone Stella's mom!

"As I was saying. Luna..."

"Don't talk to ME when I'm talking Miriam!" She yelled at my mom. Did someone ever tell her that she's insane? "Now Flora! Are magazines right or not?"

"No...I! I! I mean YES!" She shouted realising what she just said.

"Wrong answer! Now we'll have to start all OVER again!"

We all groan and shouted. "!"

Layla stood up and stormed towards Aunt Luna in fists of fury! She grabbed her arm gently and spun her around. "Look Aunt Luna! We've all had enough okay! We know that Flora was wrong. Now you better let us get out of the room so we can have LUNCH because you know what? It's already 2pm! Now we all know that magazines are right! Right?"

"Right!" We agreed. There was a flush coming from the bathroom and Musa shouted. "RIGHT!" She is SO lucky to be in that bathroom right now! I would do anything to swap places with her!

"SO please can you let us go?" Layla asked and then knelt on the floor like she was a puppy begging for food. "And please don't kick my as* up there!" She added.

Aunt Luna actually pulled Layla into a hug. It wasn't what I expected but I hope that she's okay with the whole situation now. Aunt Luna smiled and mumbled "I love you again Layla! It was such agony!"

"You didn't love me before?"

"Course I did love!" and mouthed to Stella 'I LOVE YOU MORE!' and stood in front of a shaking, quiet Flora. "Now listen here missy... if you ever say anything bad about MAGAZINES, you know where you'll be dear... TAKE CARE! See you guys later, I got a nail appointment with my hubby!"

"You're back with dad?" Stella screeched in excitement.

"Heck no, I ain't going down that road again! I meant my husband are my nails..."

"Are you still on about your 'babies'?" Miriam asked curious.

"Yes I'd appreciate if you would stop asking me ridiculous questions... now ciao girls..." She smiled as she walked in front of Stella and did air kisses. Then to Flora she nodded her head and said "I bid you good day Flora..." and Flora muttered quietly "To you too." and the rest of the girls just waved goodbye. There was silence until...

Musa groaned as she got out of the bathroom, "WOW THAT WOMAN IS SCARY!" We all laughed in agreement as my mom walked out of the room shaking her head.

"We should get going because the boys are probably angry that we're late." Tecna suggested strolling towards the door with Musa on her tail. Oh no! We were suppose to have a group date TWO hours ago! I hope their still there.

We walked down towards the stairs and obviously our subject was Aunt Luna. She is freakishly scary. I turned around to see Stella filing her nails and flicked her hair which hit Musa who rolled down the stairs. We all look down to see the boys looking bored but they didn't notice Musa coming down.

Luckily Riven was sitting on the stairs flexing his muscles. Probably showing off who got the best muscles. His hands were out so Musa landed in his arms safely without a scratch. We all let out a sigh of relief. The boys heard our sigh and looked up. We waved nervously as they looked mad.

"Ooohh..." Stella squealed. "Getting married already are you?" Musa and Riven blushed as they got out of each other's arms.

"We were just talking." Musa blurted out.

"By rolling down the stairs and landing in Riven's arms?"

"Duh!" Both of them answered. We all giggled at them.

"So what was the hold up?" Nabu asked. We all shivered at the thought.

"What did Stella do?" All the boys except Brandon questioned with 'It was her wasn't it?' look at us.

Stella flicked her hair and planted her hands on her hips. "It wasn't my fault!" We all turn to her. "Okay it was but really now we're here let's go and have lunch!"

"Or the princess will blast us all into pieces." Layla joked until she saw the guys faces, "Oh you weren't joking..."

** Okay so that's the end of my very first chapter of The Magical Adventure. Review please and also I'm very sorry but I had to delete Vacation At Dads as I had no more ideas and I thought this was quite good so sorry for any inconvenience. But if you still want to read it, you can still read on my sister's account: SmileyRina1. She'll post it up if you STILL want to read. So please read and review!**

**Love,**

**Sush123 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-A Party to Remember**

**I AM SOOOO HYPER! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT'S ONLY 9 IN THE MORNING AND I'M SOOOOOOOOO HYPER! HEHEHHEHHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHE!**

**On to the story!**

The guys smirked at us and carried us bridal style to somewhere. Okay this was creepy. Sky would only carry me like this if he was incredibly happy or something. Looks like I wasn't the only one freaked out by the looks of the girls faces we were all completely clueless.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Layla demanded as Nabu flashed a charming at smile at Layla who apparently in her description made her melt like cotton candy.

"Somewhere." He replied.

"Where is somewhere?"

"Somewhere is somewhere."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"So what does make sense?" He asked while all of us were stumped. He got us there. I have no idea what the guys were planning. I hope it's somewhere nice and romantic! I mean it's only lunch but this is our guys! They always have something up their sleeves.

I got out of my daydream when I saw something that took my breath away. The girls and I gasped and we were nearly in tears.

There right in front of us was a heart-shaped dome with the Winx's girls name engraved on it. On each window was a poster of us girls and smack in the middle of the dome was a fountain which was spurting out water elegantly. Then outside, at the back was a small pavilion with flowers and everything to do with nature there. There was a small bird fountain and benches on each corner for the girls to sit on. Then inside the dome was 6 bedrooms specially designed for us.

My room was amazing. I was so stunned, the boys let us down and...

"Oh" Stella started.

"What?" Tecna whispered.

"My" I said so starstrucked.

"The" Layla cried.

"God" Musa stuttered.

"Hell" Flora ended.

"OH MY GOD" Stella, Musa and I exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL" Tecna, Layla and Flora yelled.

"Don't you like it?" Timmy mumbled.

Us girls looked at each other and put our head down and said, "No we don't..." simultaneously.

"What?" the guys shrieked.

"WE L-U-R-V-E IT!" Stella shouted.

"Or in other words, we love it!" Tecna translated.

We started squealing like little girls like when you get your first cell phone. My room was FASCINATING! My bed was... heart shaped baby blue... BUNK BED?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with the bunk bed?" I yelled.

"Hey! I have a bunk bed too! Ewwww! I've never slept in a bunk bed and I ain't gunna start now o'right!" Musa grumbled.

"Oh my God, why DO I have a bunk bed? Do you guys not know me or something? I am a single bed person not a bunk bed person!" Layla demanded.

We were arguing so much about the bunk beds whilst the boys were grinning at us until Flora saw Helia smirking at her.

"What you smirking at Skankface!" Flora asked impolitely.

"Oh did we forget to mention? We're sleeping with you..."

"WHAT NOW!"

"Sorry i thought I heard you say you're sleeping with us..." Stella told them in a quiet voice.

"I did..." Helia answered still smirking. Okay this is getting creepy.

**Girl's POV**

We had our own mini conversation in our heads thanks to Tecna since she is The Fairy of Technology.

_Oh my God, pervy much? (Layla)_

_I'm not ready... (Flora)_

_Didn't see this one coming! (Musa)_

_Why would I wanna sleep with Brandon? He stinks... (Stella)_

_He stinks when he sleeps? (Me)_

_No! He stinks when we're... you know... (Stella)_

_EWW, EWW, EWW, EWWW, you already did the DEED? (Tecna)_

_Course why wouldn't I? I did it like when I was 12... (Stella)_

_SILENCE..._

_With who now? (Me)_

_With nobody (Stella)_

_How did you? (Flora)_

_Well what I did was... (Stella)_

_NO! NO! NO! DON'T ANSWER THAT! (Musa)_

_It's a really good story! (Stella)_

_I don't think so! (Tecna)_

_It's a good one! I brushed my hair first and then got into my pyjamas! (Stella)_

_Don't go any further! (Layla)_

_And then I got into bed and I... (Stella)_

_I cannot believe we are having this conversation. (Flora)_

_I agree (Me)_

_Then I fluffed my pillow and went to sleep! (Stella)_

_Huh! (All except Stella)_

_What on Magix are you talking about? (Flora)_

_Sleeping! (Stella)_

_But we were... (Tecna)_

_That's not... (Me)_

_Can't believe... (Musa)_

_Umm... (Flora)_

_Wow... (Layla)_

**End Povs**

We got out of our conversation and I looked around to see my bed turned into a baby blue heart-shape double bed with the Dragon Fire engraved on the sides. I blinked once and then blinked twice. What the...

"Do you like it?" Sky asked putting his arms around my waist from the back. I was still in shock. First it was a bunk and then we had the conversation that we should not talk about and then my bed is a double. It actually looked pretty good. It's better than my bed in the palace!

"I'll take that as a yes..." He whispered into my ear as I hugged him back.

"How did you..." I started but he cut me off.

"Magic!"

"Oh really?" I asked tilting my face to the side.

"Really."

"Prove it!"

"We live in a magical dimension which NMB's know but can't come to unless they have some sort of magical access. What more do I need to prove?"

"Well it seems to me Nabu did all the work..."

"That's my FIANCE!" Layla shouted hugging Nabu tightly.

"Hey we offered to move the furniture and everything!" Riven told us trying to defend all of the guys.

Musa cocked her head to the side and looked at him in the eye. Musa told me that what she was doing right now was the look she would do so Riven would spill out the truth.

"Okay maybe not but we did do all of the gardening and stuff."

"Riven and gardening?" Stella questioned with an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"We have our man Helia and Timmy to thank actually." Brandon admitted sitting on a red leather couch with Stella on his lap.

"And what exactly did the rest of you do?" Tecna asked admiring her little room.

"This..." Sky replied taking my hand and lead me and the others outside to see statues of us altogether.

Right on the left was Tecna and Timmy with a book in their hand and their free hand was on each other's waist. Next was Riven and Musa. Her arms were around his neck while he was catching her in mid air. Then on the very right were Layla and Nabu. He was kissing her on the cheek while she was in his arms smiling. Next on the left were Flora and Helia. Their hands were entwined with each other's and they were staring into each other's eyes. Next to them was Stella and Brandon. They were holding hands and Stella's free hand was around Brandon's neck while Brandon had his free hand around her waist. Lastly was me and Sky next to them. I was on his back. It looked like he was piggyback riding me. I was smiling while Sky looked over his shoulder to look at me.

We were all surprised and stood there like statues. I can't believe they did this! I feel kinda bad that I didn't do anything for him. It must have taken him and the guys a long time to do this. Wow this is just amazing! From the corner of my eye, I could see that the rest of the girls were speechless aswell. I don't blame them. This was an amazing surprise. I think I even saw Riven smile.

"What do you guys think?" Nabu asked us but none of us could say anything. It was just beautiful.

"Girls are you okay?" Helia questioned. We just stood there like tourists looking at the statues of us altogether.

"Hello! Magix to Stella are you there?" Brandon laughed waving his hand in front of Stella's face. She didn't blink or anything.

"I'm kinda freaking out guys." Timmy admitted trying to shake Tecna out of her trance. For some reason I couldn't shake it off either. It was all too much I mean, they did it all for ME! Oops... I mean Stella. No I mean... Flora... NO! I mean US!

"Sky, I don't know what to say..." I started.

"This is all so fascinating, how long did it take you?" Flora mumbled.

"Let's say... 4 months?" Helia grinned.

Our jaws just dropped so shocked.

"OH MY GOD! FOUR F*CKING MONTHS?" Musa gasped.

"When did you do it? Don't you have your exams and studies?" Tecna muttered.

"We did it in our spare time, at night, during break, during lunch and you know... that's why we missed some of the-" Timmy said.

"Dates..." us girls whispered.

"BRANDON!" Stella shrieked.

"What is it babycakes?" Brandon rushed over to her.

"I love you so much, you're my everything and I hope we last a very long time... say... FOREVER?" Stella grinned kissing him passionately.

"Oh my gosh!" Flora cried looking at her watch.

"What?" Helia asked.

"We gotta go!" Stella exclaimed dragging me away.

"Go where?" Sky shouted along with the other boys while Stella dragged all of us away.

"We need to get ready for the BALL!" Stella yelled excitedly while Musa, Tecna and Layla groaned earning a glare from Flora.

"We mean yay..." Musa said unenthusiastically.

"This is gonna be soo much FUN!"

"But we just got here!" Layla complained.

"This is Bloom's Princess Ball and it's very important to her so we have to get ready NOW!" Stella stopped in her tracks and ran over to Sky and whispered something in his ear allowing all the boys to laugh since I think they heard it too. "NOW LET'S GO LADIES!"

**M My Bedroom M**

We walked into a use to be very messy to a clean bedroom thanks to my maids! We walked into my walk-in closet and started looking for dresses. Stella was throwing most of the clothes around while me and the girls watched her do her thing.

That's one of the things I like about her. She's crazy about fashion! There's a knock on the door. I wonder who that can be. I opened the door to see a man around his 40's standing in my doorway smiling with my mother by his side and two other ladies by his side wearing matching Hawaii dresses with green pumps. One with a black bob with brown eyes and the other one had long dirty blond hair with green eyes.

"Good afternoon your majesties! My name is Paulo and I'm your hairdresser today!" He exclaimed. I smiled uncertainly because he was kinda freaky.

"Did I hear somebody say Paulo?" Stella asked coming out of the closet with a bunch of dresses in both hands and one in her mouth. She dropped everything and ran towards him. "Paulo!"

"Princessa Stella! How are you? You look beautiful everytime I see you!" He said in his Italian accent which I find kinda cool.

"Thanks! I'm fine! Are you here to do our hair?"

"Of course! I have been asked especially by her Majesty the Queen herself to do the Princess of Sparx's hair!" He clicked his fingers and the two ladies beside him came forwards with his equipment. "Right first I will do your hair your Majesty!"

I giggled so stunned yet nervous. I'm actually worried that he'll ruin my beautiful hair but this is what I said, "sure thing!" He brought me to a chair and started looking at it and then he made a silent scream.

"What? What is it?"

"Your HAIR! It's a complete disaster, we must do-over!"

"Do-over? But I just did it this morning..."

"Bah, bah, BAH. I'm the professional, I know what I'm doing so hush hush now and prepare to be surprise," Paulo told me getting out his equipment, "LADIES! GET TO WORK!"

**1 1 hour later 1**

The girls saw what my hair looked like and they were... SNIGGERING? Is it that bad? Gosh I'm actually worried about my hair. I cannot BELIEVE I trusted this guy, what is it with Stella and men!

"Now... we go from this, to that... VOILA!" Paulo grinned as his two assistants pulled the two pictures away from my face.

"A princess look for a ball" the two assistants said simultaneously.

To reveal?

I turned my head around to the mirror and my face reaction was not pretty.

"I look like a MOOSE." I whispered horrified.

"Yes but a very CUTE moose, make all the boys go HOOOOOOOOOONK!" Paulo smiled while making the honking sound.

"I have antlers..."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

The girls were trying to hide their laugh but it's obvious they couldn't and since Stella is Stella, she goes "O-M-G! WHAT WOULD SKY SAY TO THAT!"

"We know..." Layla and Musa looked at each other, "HOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

Everybody roared with laughter except me. I was trying to keep my cool but with hair no way! But since I'm the Princess of Sparx I have to maintain myself.

**A Another one hour later A**

The other had their hair done by other hair dressers and were choosing their dresses. Meanwhile I'm still doing my hair. I breathed in and out as the two assistant put my pictures from my original hair to the moose hair in front of my face. Everyone watching eagerly to see what I would look like.

"GO!" Paulo shouted which made me jump a little. He put a golden mirror in front of my face and I swear I could feel the girl's hearts skip a beat.

When I finally found my voice I said "I look like a poodle."

"That's just the way I feel!" He told me in his Italian accent getting his tools again. "Here we go again!" He sang. I rolled my eyes when he was behind me. I slouched a bit until he tapped me. "Sit up straight your majesty." I did as I was told.

The assistant with the short black bob touched my hair and admitted "She kinda does look like a poodle."

I felt Paulo tense a bit so did I. I turned around to see Paulo spraying her face with water. The girls laughed before looking through my closet again.

"I like it." The other assistant with long dirty blonde hair said. I breathed out again trying to keep my calm when I saw him kissing her on the cheek. Hello! He's forty and she's like what twenty? Half his age MAN!

**O One more hour later again O**

I felt the pictures press against my face. He smiled. Even though I couldn't see I could still hear.

"This time I am SO sure I used my own picture!" He chuckled as the two assistants pulled the pictures away I could hear gasps coming from the girls.

Please tell me it's not been dyed or something! I opened my eyes which I didn't know I kept close and I...

**B Ball B**

Stella was pacing around my room making all of us groan at how panicky she was. She was counting her fingers making sure everything was perfect. I smiled and laughed at her. Always the perfectionist.

"Okay WOMAN stop pacing around!" Musa shouted shaking Stella by the shoulders. "You're making Bloom nervous!"

Honestly she was right. It's my Princess Ball and I want it to be perfect. I don't want it to end up like a disaster like Stella's Princess Ball.

"Oh I'm SO sorry dawling!" Stella apologised and hugged me which I did in return.

"Group hug!" I heard Flora call out.

Soon we were all squished in our group hug and it had to end when my mom came into the room signalling that it was time for my 'Ontry' as Stella would call it. We giggled and walked towards the golden double doors. Apparently I have to dance with all the eligible bachelors there including the guys! It won't be SO bad!

I could hear my trusty assistant Diane whispering into her ear mic "The eagle is coming! The eagle is coming!" If you haven't notice my mom is the Eagle and my dad's the Hawk. Weird right? "Look alive people!" I heard her say. I laughed so did the girls and my mom. "Places!"

I could finally see her when she said that. Diane placed her hand on her heart and with her free hand she did a gesture for me to spin which I did and she gushed. Then my mom came with my dad beside her smiling at something. I hope that something is me.

My dad had on his royal attire which looked really shiny with the Sparx crest on and my mom had a golden long sleeved dress on with matching his heels and matching jewellery with the Sparx crest on.

I could see Stella panicking again. I think if she was pacing faster her gold heels might break. She had a gown which is a long simple yellow bright gown. She wears yellow elbow length glove and a crown. Her hair is in pigtails. Musa had a red dress with ruffles and cap sleeves. Her hair is in a pony-tail with shiny silver jewellery necklace that Riven bought for her last year. She never takes it off! Flora's outfit consists of a long pink gown. It has purple roses on the shoulders. She also wears three purple roses on her hair. Her shoes are not visible.

Tecna was wearing a green gown with pink lining, ruffles and laces. She wears a green headband, and green heels. Layla had a dark green, tank top gown with a light green, bejewelled bodice that spikes onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, there is a sparkly lime green petticoat showing. Around her shoulders she wears a sea green shrug, and she wears dark green heels.

As for me? Well I was wearing a dress that is a blue half smooth, half ruffled dress with blue ruffled lining. My hair is somewhat smooth with a blue barrette in it. I wear blue gloves up to my elbows with matching blue high heels. Since I'm the host of this ball, I have the Sparx crest on my gloves.

I turned to see my bodyguard Mickey. I'm the only one allowed to call him M.C plus the girls aswell. My mom and dad and everyone else in the family calls him Mick. He was half smiling half serious smiling. I don't know how that works but he does it well.

"Your majesties you're late." He informed us.

"The King and Queens are never late. The guests are simply early." My mom told him as he gave her a nod.

Then I heard the Harold which evidently is named Harold blew the horns to tell the guests that we're about to enter. The girls squealed and gave me a hug before they entered.

"Presenting our heroes!" Harold bellowed which was quite loud. "Mistress Flora, Lady Tecna, Duchess Musa, Princess Layla and Princess Stella!" I heard clapping. Yeah the Mistress, Lady and Duchess thing, I have connections.

The horns that sounded like the Sparx's entry horn horned. This is it! Time to show the Kingdom and the people who I have no idea who they are what I'm made of!

"Presenting the King and Queen of Sparx!" I was still behind the double doors but I could tell people were bowing. "And the Princess of Sparx! Princess Bloom!" I bit my lip as the golden double doors opened. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs not too slow not too fast but just right while holding my dress at the same time so I don't trip. I gave them a smile as I reached the bottom.

"Greeting my friends!" My dad began. "It is a delight that you are here at my daughter's Princess Ball. I hope you all enjoy yourself." And with that everyone did their own things. I got out of my posture as I started to look for the girls. I smiled and nodded at some people which I didn't recognise.

Suddenly I felt which was like an earthquake but it wasn't when Harold tapped his stick hard on the floor twice to get people's attention. I looked up.

"Now her majesty the Princess will have a dance with all the eligible bachelors along with the Winx by her side." He hollered as I felt my dad dragging me lightly to the dance floor. I could see the girls emerging from different sides of the room looking worried. I bet they didn't see this coming.

The music started playing and different bachelors came out of nowhere and asked us all to dance. I wanted to dance with Sky first but oh well...

A guy who doesn't speak English only spoke to me in Spanish which I thought was cute. I shook my head as he led me to dance. "Oh sorry but I don't speak Spanish." He said something in Spanish to me. "And you obviously don't speak English!"

**N Next Guy N**

This time it was guy with short black hair with, okay I don't really know what colour his eyes are because he was always looking down counting 1, 2, 3 and a 1, 2, 3 all the time as he kept on stepping on my toes. I think everybody would notice that I did look uncomfortable.

**N Next Guy N**

Oh no! They were playing the tango and I got stuck with a tall guy with light brown hair with brown eyes twirling me everywhere! Of course the girls were laughing as he started to do the shimmy over me and then shimmy back wanting me to shimmy to him but I couldn't because it looked wrong. Suddenly he did the splits! I looked around and saw the boys holding Sky down because it wasn't his turn to dance with me yet. We had to go in order and luckily Eraklyon is next but I'd have to dance with Brandon first because he starts with a B and not an S.

**N Next Guy N**

I guess I was wrong. There was this guy who looked like he was nearly bald and in his thirties grabbed my hands and pulled me down everytime I tried to !

"You dance like an angel!" He told me.

"Oh thank you so !"

See what'd I tell ya?

**N Next Guy N**

"Finally someone decent!" I hissed as Brandon took my hand.

"I can see why. I am pretty decent!" He chuckled laughing to himself as I mentally rolled my eyes but I didn't mentally wacked him playfully.

"You know there would be a lot of girls who would want to be in Stella's position." I tell him as I saw his eyes travel to where there was a guy who had spiky dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes flirting with Stella. I could feel him grip my hands really hard. "Hey err you know sorry to bust your bubbles but I'm sure you don't want to be killed by your best friend who is my Fiancé because your giving me a death grip."

"Oh sorry." He apologised as he went back to square one.

"Trust me Stella wouldn't do anything with him because she has you." I told him feeling very complement because we're kinda like brother and sister.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right when am I not right?" I asked looking at him with 'You have no clue' look.

"What about that time when you thought the Professor Avalon clone was the real Professor Avalon and you got taken away?"

"Hey that was a mistake!" I hissed with my mouth shut as I smiled. "Anyway at east Sky won't kill him."

"Oh he's still jealous but since I'm like your big brother and all, I have to tame your Fiancé."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha very funny." I muttered as he twirled me.

"Prince Charming coming this way for the next dance!" He whispered as he made his way to Stella and the boys made their way to their girls.

I laughed at how he thinks he's SO cool but stopped when I felt the familiar pair of arms around my waist and that familiar scent of cologne I'd recognise. Wow it still gives me the tingles.

"So what did you and Brandon talk about?" He asked as a slow song started and I layed my head on his chest hearing his heart beat. It's like the DJ knows what to play!

"Stella." I whispered.

"Stella?"

"And you."

"And you? I mean me?"

"Yeah..." I breathed his cologne which had a mixture of his scent.

"And what were you guys discussing?" He questioned.

"At how you're still jealous of Avalon."

He let out a chuckle which I would treasure forever and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You know I'm over it."

"Yeah right." I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I turned my head sideways to see the girls doing the exact same things to their guys. I guess this is a party to remember...

**Thank you! Thank you all my fellow subjects! How do you like this story so far? Yyou know there's a little review button right underneath so why don't you click it?**

**Sush123 is OUT! PEACE! **


End file.
